Run Away Karin, Run Away
by animalditective
Summary: Come on, I felt the presence this way! "I herd him say. As I listened to him talk, I knew that he was looking for me. What is going on? I thought that I was just heading to school? And why is this boy looking for me! Chapter 3 is up now!
1. Going to School?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin... just so you know. I just wrote this story because I was bored. Hope you enjoy it! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and tell me if I made any mistakes, ok. Well, here I go!**

**Going to School?**

'Today is Monday. That means that I have to go to school today.' I thought to myself as I got up for school. I hate school, I don't know why they make us attend it. I would just stay at home if aunty would let me, but no-o she says that I have to. If I ever disobey aunty I would get a whipping, and trust me, whippings hurt. The whippings I get are 30 minutes long... if I'm lucky and she's in a good mood. But lately she has been giving me a whipping every single day! So yah, I'm basically an abused child. Heh heh heh.

Hi. My name is Hanazono Karin. I am 13 years old. Both of my parents are dead. My mom died when I was 4 because she had heart cancer and my dad died when I was 6 because he in a really bad car accident, so I live all alone with aunty and, of course, my best friend Shii-chan!

Shii-chan is a cat. I got her when I was 8. I found her wandering the streets, so I took her home with me. Aunty got really angry that I had brought a stray cat with me home, and I got a really bad whipping. I had cuts and bruises that lasted for a week! But I still kept Shii-chan. I tell Shii-chan everything! And believe it or not she actually listens to me! Every day I come home and tell Shii-chan about my day. When I am done telling her about my day, she always meows differently according to my day, that's how I know that she is listening.

We can wear anything to school, and also I haven't had a whipping since Monday last week, so all of my bruises and cuts are gone! So today I can wear anything, yeah for me! I wore a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a blue skirt that ended 2 inches bellow my butt. I haven't worn this type of clothing in a long time so I'm happy, also it's like 100 degrees outside.

I went downstairs and saw Shii-chan waiting for me like always.

"Good morning Shii-chan! Will you come to school with me today?" I asked. Shii-chan nodded and meowed happily. I knew that meant yes so I told Shii-chan to act and look like a stuffed animal when we would get to school so I wouldn't get in trouble for bringing an animal to school. Once again she just nodded and meowed happily. I didn't eat breakfast because aunty said that she wouldn't feed me breakfast or lunch, so I never ate breakfast and had to pay to eat lunch at school. Lunches were pretty cheap, so I always paid for them using my allowance. Aunty wasn't up yet, so I just took Shii-chan and my backpack and left.

"Wow, look Shii-chan, isn't it beautiful out today!" Shii-chan just meowed happily at me as I put her down so she could walk with me. As I started walking I felt something strange on my left ring finger and looked down and saw my mother's ring glowing bright pink. It scared me really bad, but the glowing light disappeared in a few seconds. Then I heard someone yelling, "Come on! I felt the presence this way! Hurry up or we might get there too late!" It was a boy's voice saying it. Then I heard, "I'm running as fast as I can... just go on without me! I'll catch up to you ok!" That time it was a girl's voice that I had heard.

I heard footsteps coming at me fast, so I grabbed Shii-chan and looked for a place to hide. Then I saw a tree right next to me. It had a branch low enough for me to get on there fast enough that he wouldn't see me and fat enough that it would support the weight of me and Shii-chan, but not my book bag. So I took off my book bag and put it right next to the tree and climbed the tree and sat on the branch that I had saw earlier. As soon as I got up there I saw a boy looking for someone.

As he looked a heard him say, "I felt the presence here, I know I felt the presence here." He then stopped looking for that someone and said, "I can still feel the presence somewhere around where I am now. That means that someone with the presence that I had felt earlier is still here somewhere!" Then he kept looking.

As I heard him say that I felt my ring finger felt strange again. As I looked down at my finger my ring was glowing bright pink again. I then panicked and tried to hurriedly to cover the ring up with my other hand. I guess that he heard me because he looked my way. Next thing I saw was that he was walking straight towards the tree that I was in. He stopped at the trunk and looked at my book bag and said, "That someone that I had felt earlier must be a girl because a guy wouldn't have a pink backpack. She must go to school somewhere around here, I wonder if there is an id card somewhere in her backpack. It would make it a lot easier to track her down if I knew what she looks like."

After he said that I knew that he was looking for me. Also I did have an id card in my backpack so I was really nervous. I didn't know what to do. I guess that I looked pretty worrisome because Shii-chan meowed curiously at me asking me to tell her what the problem was. Bad idea Shii-chan because when I put my hand over Shii-chan's mouth and looked down I saw that he was slowly looking up. So I guess that he did hear Shii-chan meow at me. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there while he gradually lifted his head up. Then I got an idea, I said sorry to Shii-chan and also told her to follow me as soon as I had gotten my book bag and threw her at his head. I guess that she know what I was trying to tell her because as soon as I threw her, her claws attached to his head.

As I jumped down and got my book bag I heard him screaming and trying to get Shii-chan off of his head with no avail. As soon as I got my hands on my book bag I started running as fast as I could and yelled, "Come on Shii-chan, we are going to be late for school!" As soon as I had said that she unlatched herself from his head and ran right beside me.

____________________________Boy's Pov______________________________________________

"Come on Shii-chan, we are going to be late for school!" I heard a girl say. It wasn't one of those voices that a snobby girl has, but a sweet and beautiful girl has. After she had said that the thing that was attached to my head, I'm guessing that that thing's name is Shii-chan, unlatched itself from my head and ran to a girl that had dirty blonde hair that were in pigtails that reached to her butt. Her hair was being held up by green things, I really don't know how to describe them. Also from behind I thought that she was pretty cute. She had on a pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a blue skirt that ended like 2 inches from her butt, and speaking of butts, she has a pretty nice one. She was a pretty fast runner, but where I had come from, I was the fastest runner in my school. So I sprinted after her.

**Disclaimer: Sorry to leave you hanging, but I didn't want this story to be a one-shot. Sorry if what I wrote was bad, but remember that this is my first fanfic! Tell me if I had made any mistakes or anything like that. Also give me some ideas for the next chapter ok! After about 5-10 reviews are casted in I'll have the next chapter up. It might be a little late, but that will only be because I either have homework, volley ball practice, or a volley ball game.**

**-animalditective**


	2. Past of Best Friends

**:P Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin... just so you know, nya. I just got done finishing the second chapter of Run Away Karin, Run Away... Yah, nya! This chapter is dedicated to fantasydream15, nya. She was my first reviewer ever, nya! She said that she was looking forward to the next chapter of this fanfic, so I wrote this as fast as I could... lol, nya. Sorry that I am rambling on again, heh heh, nya. Well, here's the second chapter... wish me luck, nya! :P**

**The Past of Best Friends**

____________________________Karin's Pov___________________________________

' I hear footsteps coming towards me,... and they're coming fast! What should I do?' I thought. I was a pretty fast runner for a girl. I could even beat the fastest boy in my school,... that is in my grade at least, heh heh. _( I'm the fastest runner in my grade too... so I'm basing everything from her strength, to her personality on me, nya!)_

When I had heard the footsteps getting too close to me I started to go to maximum speed, I had only been jogging when he almost caught up to me. When I was running I didn't see Shii-chan right next to me. I started to panic. I looked behind me and she was right behind me, but was struggling to keep up with me. So I slowed down and scooped up Shii-chan in my arms and looked back to see how close the boy was to me. Funny thing was that he was just a little bit behind me. Then I looked in front of me, I could see the gates of my school! Yea for me! But there was something bad also, they gates were starting to close! I was almost there too. I ran as fast as my little legs could bring me and I made it!

After I got in the school's lawn, I stopped and looked behind me, he was trapped outside! I just wanted to scream for joy, but if I did that then people might think that something is going on,... and I don't want them to know about this. What would happen if I told everyone, ' Hey everyone, this boy was chasing me here and got his face scratched up by my cat Shii-chan!' That would be just great! Then everyone would think that I was crazy!

Oh yah, I almost forgot to tell you what that boy looked like. He had short blonde hair that looked really soft. I wonder if he puts conditioner in it every day to make it look that way? He had gergous blue eyes that you could drown in. He also looked about the same age I am. There was no doubt that where he went to school at, he was a boy that everyone wanted... but he had no affect on me for some reason. Heh heh heh. He had a strongly built body, I could tell because he was a really fast runner,... maybe even -gulp- faster than me T.T... but then again, maybe he was _not_ as fast as me :). I was probably just going slow because I was panicking. Yah, that's why he almost caught up to me! Heh heh heh. For now, I'm going to call him... Blondy-kun because of his blonde hair. Heh heh heh.

I heard the school bell ringing, so I held Shii-chan to my chest and whispered to her," Act like a stuffed animal and everything will be fine, ok Shii-chan." Shii-chan just meowed happily and understandingly at me. I looked back one more time to see if Blondy-kun was still there that was chasing me, funny thing was he wasn't there anymore. " Where did he go? Do you know where Blondy-kun went Shii-chan?" I asked my favorite cat/ best friend. Shii-chan just looked at me confusingly and meowed confused and uncertain at me, but I understood her. "It's ok if you didn't see where he ran off too Shii-chan. I didn't either... I just wonder why he was chasing me of all people. I mean I'm not the prettiest person that you could look at, in fact, I think that people, besides Rue-chan, put me on the bottom of the list of being called pretty."

It's true, no one has ever called me pretty before except for my mom, dad, and my 3 best friends, but mom and dad are dead right now and my 3 best friends became my 2 ex best friends because of cheerleading, I said 2 ex best friends because Rue-chan is still my best friend. Every day I hear people saying,' Oh my gosh! You look so pretty in that dress! Where did you get it from?' to all of the popular and pretty people. I feel so-oo not pretty. But when they try to push me around, I always win. Funny huh? Heh heh heh.

Shii-chan meowed anxiously to get into the building before the bell rang and we were late. "Ok ok Shii-chan, I'm going I'm going!" I said to Shii-chan with a big and bright smile. I don't smile while I'm at school anymore and if I do it's either a rare, hidden or slight smile. Sometimes it even feels weird when I smile now'n days. And with that, we went into the school building and into class right before the bell had rang... except Shii-chan wasn't walking, she was being carried by me.

Right after I had sat down in my seat, which was right by my best friend Rue-chan, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, and placed Shii-chan comfortably in my lap, someone came up to me and tried to get my attention by tapping my shoulder, it worked. I looked up and saw the popular group and their leader or as I would say it the snobby group and the snobby group's leader right in front of me.

Let me introduce the snobby group to you. There are 2 people in the snobby group ( They are trying to get more people to join their group,... but so far it hasn't worked). The snobby group's leader's name is Dametria-sama. She wears a lot, and I mean a lot, of make-up and thinks that she is all that because she's on the cheerleading squad, I mean she's not even the cheerleading captain nor the co-captain. She always makes fun of people, it gets annoying, trust me, I know. She has brown colored skin and black short hair that she always keeps in a ponytail on the top of her head. It looks really stupid, it sticks right up in the air like porcupine quills. She always leads the group unless sick, then the next in line takes over. She always wears clothes a size to small for her.

Next in line is Kikyo-sama. She wears a lot of make-up too, maybe even more :O! She is a cheerleader too. She is in charge of the snobby group when Dametria-sama is sick,... which is a lot of times. I think that Dametria-sama just skips school so that it does not interfere with her so called, '_beauty sleep_'. But it doesn't work, she looks just as ugly as she did before. Kikyo-sama is even snobbier than Dametria-sama,... which is really surprising. She isn't the captain or the co-captain of the cheerleading squad either. She has long, slick, black hair that ends a couple of inches above her butt. She has really pale skin too, to she gets sunburned and pimples really easily.

Oh yah, I almost forgot to tell you,... I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad! That is probably why Dametria-sama and Kikyo-sama are always trying to push me around, because I didn't make either of them the co-captain, but their now ex best friend the co-captain. I mean, they were my best friends and all,... but they don't have the looks nor the skills to be the co-captain.

We all used to be best friends, nothing could separate us. Also back then, none of us wore make-up either. I still don't though and neither does Rue-chan. They were the only ones that said that I was beautiful and really, really pretty, they even said that I was like an idol to them. They were the only friends I had besides Shii-chan. We used to come to each other's house almost every day!

They didn't know about Shii-chan though because I always told her to look and act like a stuffed animal when they were here and Shii-chan always meowed curiously but abluojed each and every time. To tell you the truth, I was always afraid that this would happen so I told them that Shii-chan was a stuffed animal. If I would of told them, they could use it against me :O!

It seems like just yesterday that we got into that big fight and Rue-chan and I left the group proving that we were no longer their best friends. That is also the day I told her about Shii-chan.

_____________________________Normal Pov_________________________________

A 11 year old Karin ran up to her 3 best friends with exciting news," You guys would never guess what happened!" she said with a big, bright, and very happy smile. "What happened Karin-chan, it has to be something really big because you look soo happy and excited right now!" Kikyo said. "Yah, what happened Karin-chan?" a very curious Dametria said. "You know you can't keep anything from us,... especially with that big, bright, and very happy smile on your face!" a very happy Rue said. Karin couldn't hold it in anymore," I got picked to be the captain of the cheerleading squad!" she squilled as she looked at her friends.

"That's great Karin-chan," said a not as happy Dametria. "Yah it really is," said a not as excited Kikyo. "Karin-chan,... that's great! I knew that you could do it! You have wanted to be the cheerleading captain since I can remember!" said a very, very excited Rue with a big smile plastered on her face. "Thanks guys! And you know what else,... I get to pick the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. And I am going to pick one of my 3 best friends to be right by my side!" said Karin.

"That's great Karin-chan,... but who are you going to pick?" said Dametria. "Are you going to pick me, Dametria-chan, or Rue-chan to be the co-captain of the cheerleading squad?" said Kikyo. "I can't wait till I hear who you are going to pick! Even if it's not me I will still be your best friend!" said Rue.

"Hmm, I think that Rue-chan should get the part! She is always very supportive and eager to do anything with me!" Karin said. "I've already told everyone so it is already set up!"

Karin looked at her best friends with a big smile. But all of her friends except Rue looked disappointed and angry. Karin immediately looked scared, they had never looked at her that way and she was scared. "D-d-did I s-s-say something w-w-wrong you guys?" she said with fright in her voice. Rue noticed this and asked her," Why would you have said something wrong,... Karin-chan?" Karin pointed to Kikyo and Dametria with a shaky finger.

Rue looked at them and gasped. Karin could tell that she was also quite scared. But she overcame it and walked over to Karin. "Why are you guys looking at Karin-chan like that! She did nothing wrong and you know it!" Rue said with anger in her voice.

"That little brat picked you instead of one of us!" Dametria said with hatred in her voice. "Why did you have to pick her and not one of us ,huh Karin-sama!" Kikyo said with, what it felt like, venom coming out of her mouth. It really hurt Karin's feelings when Kikyo said Karin-sama because she had always called her Karin-chan. Rue noticed this and got really, really angry.

"Karin-chan chose me and now I know that she picked right! Come on Karin-chan, lets ditch our EX best friends." Rue said saying ex really loudly to prove her point that they were no longer friends and walked away. "Ok Rue-chan, I'm coming!" Karin said running to Rue to catch up to her.

____________________________Karin's Pov___________________________________

As I looked up at them, I knew that there was going to be a fight in Algebra class... and it will involve me and Rue-chan too. -sigh-

**:P Disclaimer: Sorry to leave you hanging again, but I want this story to be great and make you want to wonder what would happen next. If you want something to happen in the next chapter, then type it in when you review, ok, nya! Ideas would be greatly appreciated, nya! Well, ja ne/ see ya till next chapter, nya! :P**

**-animalditective**


	3. A Fight At School Pt 1

**:P Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while... my computer crashed and I lost all of my documents so I had to start all over ! o Anyways... enjoy the next chapter! I got some ideas from the readers that I am just dying to try out! R&R please, nya! :P**

**A Fight At School Pt. 1**

**__________________________________________________________________Blondy's pov__________________________________________________________________**

"Dang it! I was so close to catching her!" I said as I started to look for Himeka. I had blood all over my face because of that stupid cat, what was its name again, oh yeah! That girl called it Shii-chan.

I better look for something to clean up my cuts Shii-chan inflicted on me so that Himeka won't get worried and so that I don't get an infection. Almost all schools in this area have some type of water fountain or something on its grounds so I am going to go and look for one.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and I was in luck, no one was here right now. So I just jumped right over the gate and started to look for something to wash up with.

I soon found it by a window. After I got all cleaned up, I looked inside the window and saw that girl! Shocker huh.

She was sitting in her chair with one person beside her, two people in front of her, and Shii-chan in her lap. I thought that she was popular and the people around her were her friends, she sure has the looks for it, but then I saw that she looked like she was ready for a fight.

**__________________________________________________________________Karin's pov___________________________________________________________________**

I put Shii-chan down in my backpack and whispered, "This will only take a second, ok Shii-chan." Shii-chan meowed very softly and smiled at me and I knew that she had understood me. I smiled back at her.

Apparently, Dametria got annoyed and grabbed my backpack from my hands and said, "What do you have in here that is making you smile so much?" She then saw Shii-chan and picked her up. "Is this what made you smile a second ago?" She said.

She was holding Shii-chan wrong so I said, "Don't do that! She is very sensitive Dametria!"

I saw the amusement in her eyes and felt nervous because since I did that she knew that my stuffed animal, Shii-chan, was very valuable to me.

"So you really like this toy now don't you Karin?" She said. I didn't answer frightened that I would make the situation even worse.

"Ok then," Dametria said. That made me look up at her wondering what she would do. "I'll just keep it then if it's so valuable to you." Dametria said with a smirk on her face.

"NO! Don't take her away from me Dametria!" I said getting all teary. If I lost Shii-chan, who would I play with after school and tell all of my secrets to, besides Rue-chan at least. Shii-chan was my first friend I had ever had. If I lost her,... I don't know what I would do.

"Dametria! Stop this!" I looked over at Rue and saw that she looked very mad at them. "Give her back her toy! She loves it very, very much, and by what you just saw, you know it! So stop this right now!" She said.

"Hmm... let me think... no. I think that when I get home I'll just burn this little toy up just for something to do." Dametria said, smirking once more.

That did it. I was furious now! I lunged at Dametria and punched her really hard, then I kicked her shin (trust me, it really works! It hurts really badly.) She was going to have a black eye tomorrow for sure. I was going to lung at her again, but Kikyo got in front of her to protect her. So I just lunged at her. She tried to dodge my attacks but failed miserably until she caught my foot in mid-air. She tackled me down and I got really scared. So I yelled out, "Shii-chan! Rue-chan! Help me!"

Rue tried but she got tackled by someone that I hadn't expected. She got tackled by a girl named Sam Rimmi. I guess that she was a new addition to the club. So now they had three people instead of one.

Let me explain Sam to you. Sam's real name is Samantha but we just call her Sam. She has bleached blond hair that is really short and ends right at her ears. She has a lot of piercings. She has a belly ring in the shape of a pom pom, earring that are shapes like and look like pom poms, and above those earrings were more earring that said 'Winner' on it. She has really light skin, like Kikyo, and has freckles all over the place! They make her look really cute... sometimes at least. She is on the cheer leading team too. She has really light brown eyes that look almost tan.

"I got her Koomi-san (Dametria's last name), Damey-san (Kikyo's last name)!

"Great job Sam-chan! And you can call us Kikyo-chan and Dametria-chan from now on. You're an official member of the Anti-Karin clan now." Kikyo said.

Sam's eyes sparkled when she heard that. "Thank you so much Kikyo-chan, Dametria-chan. I won't let you down!" Sam said.

"Shii-chan! Please help us! You're the only one that can right now!" I yelled out to Shii-chan. She was our only hope now.

I suddenly herd hissing sounds and looked over at Shii-chan.

I was completely shocked! Shii-chan almost never hisses! Her fangs were showing and she looked as if she was about to kill something or someone.

I looked away for a second and herd someone say, "Hold on Karin-chan! I'll save you!"

**__________________________________________________________________Blondy's pov__________________________________________________________________**

"Oh my god! They are fighting each other! I better go and help the best that I can!" I said. So I tried to figure out how to get in there when I herd someone say, "Hold on Karin-chan! I'll save you!" I guess that that girl that I was chasing, her name was Karin. Karin is such a pretty name. It makes since though, a pretty name for a pretty girl. But I still didn't know who said that.

So I took a quick look around to see who did.

**:P Disclaimer: Makes you wonder what happens next huh. I got this chapter done in two days so I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen next, but I need your help to see if it is what you want to happen. Who do you think said that? It couldn't of been Kazune because he had looked to see who it was. R&R please! Tell me if you want my story to be a M story or to just leave it T. See ya next time! Bye-Bye, nya! :P  
-animalditective**


End file.
